galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Virtual World Addiction Act of 5022
Virtual World Addiction Act of 5022‏‎ Experts warned that the introduction of Virtual Avatar 1 Simulation Worlds –Cortex connected- around 2230 (OTT) would drastically increase the number of GalNet addicts. Individuals with weak self-esteem, low IQ no inherit sense of self-discipline and a general aversion to physical activity and work were especially vulnerable to these indistinguishable virtual worlds that offered an escape into a perfect alternative existence. But it was not as severe as experts warned, due to the fact most individuals had little time and colonists on new worlds had other priorities than gaming. This pioneer spirit was prevalent even in the following generations. Also the wars kept peoples priorities focused. However on the old worlds with well-established infrastructures were exactly that element of society, was now concentrated as they generally stayed behind (Not just Terra, but Saran, Pan Saran and Ult worlds, Vrill , Andorians etc.) the numbers of these addicts increased. Another factor was the general entitlement mentality most severe on Earth. Individuals demanded to get a share of everything while not contributing 2 The Y’All Invasion and the Big War reduced the number of Virtu Addicts. With the Union Citizen Act, the so called Entitlement without contribution era ended. However early colonies developed into established worlds and especially the so called Sealed Environment places (sub surface cities, populated rocks, pressurized domed cities, space colonies, etc.) looked to GalNet and Virtu for recreation and entertainment. The Virtual World Addiction was recognized as a disease that required treatment. Psycho surgery seen as core treatment. While it afflicted less than 1 % of the Union population in 4500. It appeared to affect virtually every species regardless of physiology. The Lyrharm, the Bellebee, Shail and Shaill appeared to have a higher share of addicts in terms of species. Human based species also developed Emotional based neuroses with the rise of Virtu Sex and Virtu Life partners. As the percentage reached the 2% mark in 5000. A number of measures and laws were proposed but no proposal was voted for because they all infringed on constitutional rights of Citizens. In 5022 the Assembly finally agreed on a set of measures that have been made into law with a Union Wide General vote as the Virtual World Addiction Act of 5022‏‎ None of the rights of Citizens have been infringed by imposing rules on GalNet VW providers. The VW will only allow access if the GalNet terminal is equipped with an AWD (Addiction Warning Device) The AWD is a small expert computronic that limits or prohibits access if signs of addictions are detected. The Citizen can only access his VW account if he has the AWD unlocked by a Union Med Professional. Virtual Created persons could not inherit or create legal unions. Virtual Person simulations are prohibited to be created as Remote Presence Avatars. Remote Presence Avatars must now display the word AVATAR unobstructed. The biggest impact however was the measure that VWs could no longer be provided for free (access paid by advertisement) and must be provided for a Threshold fee of 5 credits per day. 1 Virtual Avatars are not the same as the now common used Remote Presence Avatar ( Gal-Ghosts) 2 It is a difficult to understand mindsets for Union citizens today. The closest concept are the Gal Drifts, but since they are unable to benefit without contributing, they are not the same. Category:Union Law